Dinner Date
by WolfsbaneWinter
Summary: A dinner date with Anna turned out to be a lot more then Elsa expected, but everything she could have ever wanted. M for smut.


**Hello there dear reader. So you've decided to click on my story, eh? Well just a fair warning this is smut. Very smut much love. So yeah have fun with this one. Haha.**

* * *

><p>There was always something about the date nights at home that made Anna just want to squeal. Not only did Elsa give her a wonderful show but she even managed to cook a decent meal this time.<p>

"Elsa?" Anna giggled before she took a bite of steak.

Elsa's eyes watched the red head thoughtfully, "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" The young girl sat back in her chair taking a sip of her wine. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the gears turn in the blonds head. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Anna giggled again.

"Finish your dinner." Elsa's voice was full of anticipation and want. The two girls watched each other for a moment, the candles projecting a soft light on either one of them, their food seemed to be forgotten.

Anna was first to stand but shortly followed by her girlfriend. Their lips connected sending a shot of pure pleasure and fire through the red head, as she moaned against the soft pale lips. Their table left forgotten as they moved quickly to Anna's room.

Hands danced over smooth skin as the fierce red head pushed her girlfriend down on the bed. Anna pushed the tight shirt over the girls perfect breasts, revealing a blue lace bra, the girls nipples pushed through the thin fabric, her hips bucked as fingers slid over them. Elsa's breath hitched as Anna rubbed the hard buttons between her fingers, pressing sweet kisses to the smooth toned stomach of her lover.

The red heads hands left the soft fabric and pushed against the girls pants, her hand slipping just barely under the tight waist band. She could feel the girl shiver underneath her as her mouth moved up her body and her hand rubbed the soft fabric of the girls panties.

Elsa groaned, her hands gripped the bed sheet as she let her girlfriend tease her almost to the point of it being painful. "Anna." She moaned loudly as the red head's tongue glided over her hard nipple.

Taking a hint, Anna skillfully unbuttoned the girls pants with one hand giving her more space to tease. Elsa pushed against her hand trying get closer but failing as Anna would pull away. The blond threw her hands down trying to pull at her own pants.

"No. Bad girl." Anna said as she took a seat atop the small blond. "You're mine tonight." She gave her girlfriend a sly smile before leaning over to open the nightstand. "I've been waiting to use this for awhile and I figure nows the best time."

Anna pulled out two fluffy black handcuffs, this was something Elsa didn't expect, but for some reason it turned her on even more. As her hands where lifted above her head and cuffed to the bed frame, she could feel the red head move. "Where are you going?" Elsa begged as Anna moved away from the bed.

The room grew silent as Anna stripped her tight blue jeans, revealing a black fishnet garter, a matching black g-string and as she slid out of her top a lace bustier. The bustier hugged the girls breasts, the lace side detailing crisscrossed on her skin, and to top it off she pulled out a long black strap on.

Elsa visibly shook with anticipation. She could feel herself pooling in her panties. Anna hips swayed as she stalked over the awaiting blond. She peeled the girls pants slowly away from the long shining pale legs. Elsa pressed her hips to the air, her hands pulled against the silk fabric of the cuffs, her moan pierced the heavy air around them.

Anna smirked as she ran her fingers lightly over the soft flesh, Elsa trembled under the touch. The red head slipped into the leather harness. She teased Elsa's crotch with the thick dildo. Her hands pulled the smooth lace panties to the side, not bothering to take them off. She pressed lightly against the girls wet pussy, the lips swallowed the long dildo to the hilt. The red head stopped for a second to let her girlfriend adjust to the feeling.

"A-Anna." The blond squirmed under the sudden pressure and fullness between her legs. She'd never seen Anna so eager, so lost in the lust. It was like a whole new side to the girl she'd fallen in love with. This easy going, friendly, beautiful girl, had a secret that only Elsa knew and she loved it.

Elsa moaned as the thick rubber dildo was burrowed slowly deep inside of her. Her breathing was heavy as she wrapped her legs around the thin girl. Their eyes locked as Anna began to pull out, only to slide back in not a moment later and all to slowly for Elsa's liking.

Soft hands explored the naked body of Anna's girlfriend, twisting and teasing at her nipples as Anna began to thrust deeper into the blondes soft pussy. With every push Elsa's breath would hitch and with every passing second she could feel her body tensing, seizing up for an intense over load.

Anna pulled almost all the way out, the shining liquids of Elsa's sweet lips covered the black cock as she slammed back into her girlfriend. And as Anna pushed harder, faster, longer, and deeper into the blond, she could feel her own orgasm building. Every time she'd push into the blond, the dildo would press hard against her clit.

Elsa could see the gears turning in her girlfriends eyes, every little bit of her own pleasure amplified ten fold knowing Anna was loving every moment. And as her breathing quickened and her body grew stiff. As her legs locked around the thin girl. As Anna pushed one last time hard and deep into, they both cried out in pure burning ecstasy.

Anna collapsed onto the sweet blond beneath her, panting for breath. She felt the rumble of Elsa's chest as she licked her lips. The thick cock still deep inside of Elsa, Anna moved her finger between them swiping whatever liquids were between Elsa's legs and up into her mouth before pressing a hard kiss to the girls pales lips.

"That was amazing." Elsa moaned as Anna pulled the dildo out from her smooth pussy. The red head pulled the girls to the edge of the bed and dropped to her knees. Her face disappeared as Elsa's head threw back letting out a squeal of excitement. A wet tongue slipped between the lips, licking up whatever sweet nectar it could find.

Elsa's body shook as a second orgasm hit her quickly. Anna's mouth opened and never moved. By the time it was over she could feel the girl sucking the juice from her lips. And as she finally came up, pressing light kisses across the pale body before planting a firm one on her lovers lips.

"I take back what I said before. That was incredible." Elsa said gasping for air, she could feel the dildo pressing once more against her thigh.

Anna smirked at the beautiful creature beneath her. "I thought you might like that. Well talk about dessert before dinner." She giggled.


End file.
